Happenstance
by colormespiffy22
Summary: Legolas AU:Legolas x OC "Happenstance" - A chance happening or event...indeed it was. *This will eventually tie into "Time Heals Nothing" my Thorin x OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Happenstance**

 **Legolas AU Short Story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, only my lovely OCs Manami, Stacy, and Ryan.**

 **Author Note: I will be updating Time Heals Nothing soon. Please review, if this lovely little short story gets enough love I might make it my second project. ;) On a side note this story takes place currently. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"And...there he is." A slender figure walked into the store, smiling a greeting as he entered and made a beeline for the vinyls. "Like clockwork, don't you think that's so weird?" Stacy, the store's owner leaned on her elbows, flipping a pen in her hand. Manami looked up from her work, following her boss's gaze she saw a regular customer casually flipping through the row of vinyls. Manami shrugged, there was a lot of regulars that came on a weekly basis...well this particular regular she had to admit was a bit odd. The guy had been coming in exactly at 6pm Friday nights for the past couple of months. He would always greet them and then head straight for their vinyl section, usually selecting something from their classical music or soft adult alternative rock collection. The fellow was always quiet and kept to himself, he was not one to start or hold a conversation with other music lovers or workers. The most they have gotten out of him was a 'Good Evening' or 'Thank you'.

"Not really." Manami shrugged, the man must have a reason for being so punctual.

"Come on Mana, admit it, it's weird oh also...he's kinda gorgeous. Plus, you haven't spoken to him yet...you should get on that." Stacy continued, poking Manami's arm with her pen. "Aw come on, admit it woman." She bumped hips with Manami, causing the petite woman to stumble. Stacy was a pretty curvy lady with dirty blonde hair cut short, framed her cute round face. Although she was only a tad taller than the petite Manami, the woman was built sturdy. Many years of surfing and extreme winter sports made her would be petite frame broader.

The brunette sighed and continued to alphabetise the box of new CDs. Stacy was always trying to insert herself into Manami's love life. The short brunette had been on numerous blind and double dates with the crazy blonde, none of them ended well, nor did a second date ever come up. Manami took it upon herself to say she was cursed and would never find someone. It was a real high school, teen angst type of outlook on her lovelife, but that is how Manami saw it.

"I gotta agree with you baby girl, that ass, just wanna pounce on that." Ryan, Stacy's brother in law sauntered over to the front counter. His brightly colored faux hawk made him look a brilliant peacock. The blues, greens, and royal purples complimented his pale complexion and light freckles that dusted his high cheekbones. Standing at 6 feet, he towered over his best friends.

"Right~! See Mana, even our picky Ryan thinks so." Stacy playfully slapped his arm and both erupted in a fit of giggles. The blonde fanned herself with her hands, her rosy cheeks more red after laughing. "Oh, I can't breathe!"

"Perverts...I work with perverts." Manami muttered. _Though, they are right...not bad at all…_

"Ohhhhh look who's coming~" Ryan sang as he grabbed a bunch of random items and proceed to 'put them back', his lanky figure disappearing into the back storage rooms. Manami suppressed her curiosity and continued to work, Stacy was at the front of the counter so she would take care of it.

"Sorry to bother, but do you happen to have this on vinyl?" His voice was smooth as butter, it had a melodic rhythm as he spoke.

"Hmm Let me check our inventory." Manami could her Stacy tap away on the keyboard looking through their inventory files. "Ah here it is, yup we have one left. I'll be right back." With that Stacy was off to find the said vinyl.

Thinking the man had gone back to browse while waiting for Stacy to return, Manami turned around to reach for the last box of CD's under the register. However, when she did the bluest of eyes stared back at her.

"Shit!" Her hand shot up to her chest.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry if I frightened you." There was a hint of an accent that Manami could not place. Quickly shaking her head Manami managed to compose herself a bit before speaking.

"I am so, so sorry about that. Please excuse my language." She fiddled with her tear shaped pendant made of rose quartz around her neck. It was a habit of hers to rub the stone between her thumb and forefinger, she believed that rose quartz not only was a stone of healing but also took away awful feelings. And at this moment that awful feeling was one of embarrassment.

"No problem..." He paused to look down at her name tag, "Manami." and gave her a soft smile, his eyes glistening in the dim fluorescent light. Manami's breath got caught in her throat, _his eyes are so blue..._ embarrassed for staring at him so long she tried to focus on something else other than the man's beautiful eyes. _His hair looks so soft..._ a few strands of platinum blonde hair fell out the sides of his dark knitted beanie, it took all of her willpower to not reach out and touch them. "Are you sure you're well?" He questioned, his brows furrowed with worry. Manami mentally slapped herself, had so been staring off into space for that long?

"Yes, I'm fine." Her eyes darted around the store looking for any signs of Stacy. "So, um soft rock this time?" _Oh wow, Manami really?!_

"Yes, there wasn't any new vinyls in the alternative section this week. Would you happen to know if you'll be getting something new next week?" His question made Manami relax.

"Sure, hold on while I check the system." Tapping away, Manami looked up new orders and find that they were indeed getting a few vinyls for that genre. "Looks like we will. Would you like me to put something on hold for you?" She turned the computer screen to him so he could get a better look. Looking surprised he nodded slowly and eagerly looked at the screen.

"You could do that for me?" He had lended over to get a better look at the list, his arm lightly brushed hers. During that brief moment they felt a tingle that vibrated throughout their whole being. Abruptly they both straightened up. They looked a little unnerved, the once casual atmosphere had turned awkward. Manami started to fiddle with her pendant again, trying to think of something to say to break the tension... but Stacy had beat her to it.

"Of course we can, anything for our loyal customers!" She held out the vinyl, "You're quite lucky this is a special edition, only a few hundred were released." Stacy patted Manami on the shoulder, "Could you help out that couple in the Rock section, they asked me about hardcore bands and you're our store expert!" Manami nodded, giving the man an awkward smile goodbye she practically ran over to the other end of the store. The man returned the smile and started to examine the vinyl.

"It's it pretty good condition…how much are you selling it for? Seeing as it's limited." He carefully set it down on the counter and fished out his brown leather wallet. Stacy hummed, studying the vinyl again.

"For you I'll go as low as $25." she answered casually getting out a bag to place the item in. The man's eyes widen for a moment and then he looked skeptically at her.

"What's the catch?" Stacy smiled, _this guy is pretty sharp._

"Are you free next friday night?"

* * *

"Mana really...you looked like you were gonna blow chunks all over the poor man!" Ryan hugged his sides as he laughed at the poor woman. She had her forehead flat on the counter, her dark chestnut brown hair sprawled out covering her face.

"I sure felt like I was gonna...ughhhhh so embarrassing." Manami whined.

"Just chill woman and go close up the back so we can go home already." Stacy threw a ball of paper at Manami's head. It was currently 10:30 pm so the shop was closing and apparently Stacy was eager to get home, something about a TV show.

"Yes ma'am…" slowly Manami got up and proceeded to turn off the lights and locked the back doors. All the while she was thinking about the man and the tingling feeling his touch left on her skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, only my lovely OCs Manami, Stacy, and Ryan.

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy. I'm sorry it took so long to update.**

 **If you haven't already, please check out Time Heals Nothing, my Thorin x OC story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2:**

* * *

After leaving _The Vinyl_ , with the limited edition _Coldplay_ tucked into his battered brown leather messenger, the man wandered aimlessly through the park. The night's interaction with the young woman from the music store had left him a bit upset. He needed to forget.

He loved and felt comfort from the earthy smells after it rained and the soothing sounds of nature. On nights like this, he would take a stroll to a small pond near the deserted part of the park. Those long walks pulled him from his sad reality and left his soul at peace, even if it was only for a short time.

It was quite late, almost midnight when he arrived back at his apartment. He let out a deep sigh as he entered, the walk did nothing, he still felt uneasy. The apartment had a lovely open floor plan, dark rich wooden floors, and carbon colored accents. The walls were a deep forest green and moldings that matched the wooden floors. There was a master bed and bath, a cozy guest room and bath, and a modest kitchen that opened up to a spacious living area where his vast collection of vinyl records, books, and a small fireplace occupied.

Putting his coat and keys on their appropriate hooks he then began to make his way into the kitchen, but stopped when he felt a presence in the living area. Carefully and soundlessly he approached the figure sitting in the dark, pulling out a small knife for good measure.

" _ **Good Evening, Legolas."**_ The figure spoke. Legolas untensed hearing the familiar voice and flicked the lights on. Sitting comfortably in his arm chair was a man with very light, almost white silky hair. He was a tall, broad shouldered man.

" _ **Haldir?"**_ Legolas questioned, putting away his knife. "I thought you left for London this morning?" Haldir looked dead tired, his forehead wrinkled as he let out a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"My flight got delayed until tomorrow morning. If I may, could I stay one more night?" Legolas nodded, turning to the kitchen.

"You are more than welcome to stay. Tea?" He asked, taking out a tiny canister of an herbal tea.

"Yes, thank you." Haldir stood from the black leather chair and took a seat on a bar stool, while Legolas put the kettle on the stove. He examined his friend's face, it was clear something was bothering him.

"How was the gallery?" He questioned, Legolas was a co-owner of a small but very well known art gallery. Shrugging his shoulders Legolas leaned back on the counter his arms crossing as he stared intensely at the kettle.

"Alright, just preparing for a new showing next week…"

"Ah, is that why you were late coming back today?" Instead of answering the question, he just shook his head crossing his arms across his chest. There was a brief silent moment before Legolas sighed and took off his beanie. He brought his long, golden hair forward to cascade over his shoulder.

" _ **May I ask a personal question?"**_ The sudden change to elvish worried him but slowly nodded and waited for his friend to continue.

"I know you've mentioned briefly how you met her...I was just curious…how did you know that she-" Haldir cut him off.

"I don't want to upset you." Taking a deep breath, Haldir stood quickly from the stool and went back to sit on the black leather chair. Shoulders tensing, Legolas silently poured himself and Haldir their tea into matte black mugs and headed towards the living area. As he handed off the cup of tea to Haldir, he too took a seat on the adjacent identical chair.

" _ **Please, Haldir…"**_ Fiddling with the mug in his hands, Legolas looked up to meet Haldir's questioning gaze.

 _Could he have found her?_ He thought taking a long sip of his tea, his shoulders relaxing as he settled back in the chair. Haldir did not want to tell his dear broken friend about _it_ , but one more glance at the withering once passionate elf prince made him make an exception...just this once.

"I could feel it..." Haldir paused, shaking his head. " _ **I'm sorry Legolas I cannot bring myself to tell you…"**_ Legolas let out a long sigh and took a sip of his tea. Seeing his dear friend so depressed slowly chipped away at his resolve. " _ **You have to let it go my friend."**_ Haldir insisted. "You've been living such a lonely life. I know I'm being hypocritical...Yes, I was once like you waiting." He paused, setting down his own mug of tea. Again pinching the bridge of his nose, Haldir caved. Deep down he could not deny his old friend what he wanted. "However," he began, "...I was extremely fortunate to have found her again...and you know our circumstances were very different. Even if you find her she won't be the same...it's like meeting someone for the first time all over again."

"I know." came Legolas's reply. He knew she would look, sound, and smell different, but he did not care. Looking up at Haldir, he motioned his friend to continue.

"In the beginning, I imagine it's like a curse...not being able to tell her about the past." Shaking his head, Haldir pick up his mug and sipped his tea loudly as he gazed into the bright orange flames.

Poor Haldir, he did not want to tell Legolas of how he came to found his Eirien. His circumstance were different from Legolas. _It's impossible...he needs to let go._

"Almost everyday I wonder why I haven't passed on from this heartache." Legolas confessed. " _ **It's not fair...I should have died long ago."**_ He was bitter and lonely, for centuries Legolas had moved from place to place, all over the world searching.

" _ **She wouldn't have you talking like this Legolas."**_ Haldir chided. Running his hand through is long almost silver hair, he leaned back in his seat. "Is there a reason or rather someone that you're bringing this up?"

"Perhaps." came his reply. Quickly standing, Legolas made his way to the kitchen for more tea.

"What happened?" Haldir turned to face Legolas, crossing his legs.

Shaking his head, Legolas abruptly turned around and leaned on the black counter top. "I went to the vinyl store I usually go to and one of the workers there...she and I happen to touch and- oh this is insane!" he hissed. Legolas had never been so frustrated and confused in a long time. Haldir kept quiet, patiently waiting for Legolas to continue.

"It felt odd, like lightning came down and struck my body but also calming, like when the sun lightly kisses your skin on a sunny day…it was only for a short moment. But, Haldir there was something else…" He reached under his collar and produced a coin shaped jade pendant. "She had Meril's pendant."

* * *

Eirien - Daisy

Meril - Rose


End file.
